Proposal
by WeatherWriter
Summary: Ryan proposes to Kelly. I own nothing except for Kelly and Josh.


It is the morning after Nick's visit. Ryan and Kelly are still asleep. Ryan wakes up first. He looks at Kelly to see her fast asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. He hears Josh cry from his room. He gets out of bed, puts on a shirt, and goes into Josh's room.

"Good morning, Josh. I'm glad you won't remember what happened last night," Ryan quietly says.

Ryan gets Josh out of his crib and carries him into the kitchen. He gets a bottle milk from the fridge. He fixes it for Josh and feeds him. Wilfred knocks on the back door. Ryan holds up one finger, signaling that he will get the door when he is done feeding Josh. Josh finishes the bottle and starts crying. Ryan burps him, gets up, and opens the door for Wilfred.

"I have a sense that Jenna's going to be ok," Wilfred tells Ryan.

"I hope your sense is right."

"So last night, I couldn't help but overhear what happened." Wilfred raises his eyebrows at Ryan.

"I had a feeling that's why you showed up."

"So how was it? Give me all the details."

"I'm not giving you all of them, but it went well," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"Kelly didn't freak out, I presume?" asks Wilfred.

"Not at all. She was fine for her first consensual time."

"I knew you were going to get lucky at some point."

"Now that Kelly and I had sex will you please drop the subject?" Ryan asks Wilfred.

"I won't talk about it anymore," Wilfred tells Ryan.

Kelly walks into the room.

"Good morning, sweetie," Ryan says to Kelly.

"Good morning. Any news about Jenna?" asks Kelly.

"Not yet. Do you still want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. I mean, you went through all that trouble to get reservations, so we might as well go."

"I'm going to double check with Mom to see if she still can watch Josh." Ryan says.

Josh starts crying again.

"I'll take him. I think he needs a diaper change," Kelly says.

Kelly takes Josh from Ryan and takes him to the nursery.

A few hours later…

While Kelly is at work, Ryan is over at his house preparing for the proposal. Wilfred is helping him.

"So, after we've eaten most of our food, I'm going to ask the waiter for Kelly's favorite wine. When the wine comes out, I'm going to tell her that she is the love of my life. Then I'm going to propose to her," Ryan tells Wilfred.

"Show me exactly how you are going to propose to her."

Ryan gets down on one knee.

"Kelly Rain Mueller, will you marry me?"

"That sounds very sincere, Ryan. I'm proud of you."

"Hopefully I won't mess up," Ryan nervously says.

"Don't be nervous. Like I said before, I have a strong feeling she'll say yes."

Ryan takes a deep breath.

6:00 pm: The Big Moment…

Ryan picks up Kelly at her house. Ryan is wearing a black suit, with a red tie. Kelly is wearing a knee-length red dress and red heels.

"Wow, you look incredible!" Ryan tells Kelly.

"You really think so?" Kelly asks.

"Of course. You're beautiful."

"Thank you very much."

Ryan takes Kelly to the restaurant. They are seated right away. Their food has been preordered, so they talk while waiting for their food.

"This is absolutely amazing, Ryan. Thank you," Kelly says, smiling at Ryan.

"Anything for the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I'm glad we can have time for just the two of us."

"Me, too. We've been so busy with Josh lately that time has slipped from us."

"Having a baby sure changes a lot of things." Kelly says.

Their food arrives. They begin eating. As they are halfway through their meal, a waiter with the wine arrives. He pours their wine and leaves.

"My favorite! Thank you so much!"

Kelly and Ryan drink some of their wine.

"You are the love of my life. When I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. This past year has been full of ups and downs, but we have managed to stick together. Every struggle has brought us closer together and made us stronger," Ryan tells Kelly.

Ryan gets down on one knee. Kelly puts her hand over her heart. The whole restaurant looks at Ryan.

"Kelly Rain Mueller, will you marry me?"

Ryan shows Kelly the ring.

"Yes!" Exclaims Kelly.

Ryan puts the ring on Kelly's finger and the two of them embrace and kiss. The whole restaurant claps.

Ryan and Kelly are back at Kelly's house.

Later that evening…

"Mom, we have great news for you. We're getting married!" Ryan tells Catherine.

"Oh, my gosh! Congratulations!"

Catherine embraces Kelly and they jump up and down. She embraces Ryan.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, son?" Catherine asks Ryan.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. That way there is more excitement." Ryan tells Catherine.

"I am so proud of you, Ryan." His mother tells him.

Josh cries from his room. Catherine brings him into the living room. She hands him to Kelly.

"Mommy's getting married!" Kelly happily tells Josh.

Kelly bounces Josh and he stops crying.

"One day he'll be glad that Mommy's married," Catherine says.

"Thank you so much for watching him," Kelly says.

"It was no trouble at all. Anytime you need me to watch him, I will," Catherine tells Kelly.

"We appreciate it. Can you watch him for a couple of hours tomorrow afternoon? We want to visit Jenna." Kelly asks.

"Of course I will. How does 1:00 sound?"

"That's fine with us, Ryan says."

"Well, I'm going to head out. Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you," Ryan tells his mother.

Catherine leaves Kelly's house.

"Do you think we should tell Jenna tomorrow?" Ryan asks Kelly.

"I don't know. I don't want to overwhelm her."

"She might see the ring on your finger, though."

"That's true."

"Well, we'll tell her and hope that nothing goes wrong."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Look at Josh. He's falling asleep already."

"I'll put him to bed," Kelly says.

Kelly puts Josh to bed and then goes to her own bed. Ryan is waiting for her. They both look at each other for a few seconds, and then begin kissing.

The next morning…

Ryan and Kelly walk into Jenna's hospital room, hand in hand. Drew is sitting with Jenna. She is wide awake.

"Hey, sis! How are you doing?" Kelly asks Jenna.

"I'm a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Kelly tells her sister.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who went after him," says Jenna.

Ryan lets go of Kelly's hand. Jenna sees the ring on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jenna asks.

"Yes. We're getting married!"

"Oh, sis! I am so proud of you."

Jenna takes Kelly's hand. Kelly holds Jenna's hand in both of hers.

"I'm proud of you, too. You pulled through this tough time."

"I'm very happy for the both of you. You really stepped it up, Ry-guy!" Drew says to Ryan, slapping him on the back.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" asks Jenna.

"Ryan's mom knows. We're going to find Kristen a little later to tell her," Kelly tells Jenna.

"You should tell Mom, Dad and our brothers tonight."

"I planned on calling them tonight."

"This will be great for Josh, too," Drew says. He'll grow up with two parents who love him very much."

"You truly deserve it, sis."

"I had a feeling that something good was going to happen today, says Drew. Wilfred was very hyper this morning. It seems as though whenever he is hyper in the morning, something good happens later in the day."

"Make that two good things," adds Kelly. You are recovering just fine, Jenna.

"You might want to make that three good things, Jenna says. Drew, do you want to tell them?"

"Nick's going to jail in Seattle," Drew says.

"Oh, thank God!" Kelly exclaims.

"He admitted that he did it. There's not going to be a trial," Drew says.

"He admitted it?" Ryan asks.

"Yep. You won't believe what else he said. He said that he might as well admit it because being in jail is the same thing as being away from Kelly. He said that no matter what he wouldn't have you," Drew says.

"I don't know what to say," Kelly says in a shocked tone.

"All of that is behind us now, says Jenna. We are all alive and well, and that is what matters."

"Jenna's right," says Kelly.

"When I get out of the hospital in a few days, let's celebrate with dinner at my house."

"That sounds great," says Ryan.

"Well, we'll let you get some rest, Kelly says. It was great seeing you."

Kelly gently embraces her sister.

"I'm glad you came to share the news with us," Jenna tells Kelly.

"We're glad you are recovering well," says Ryan.

"We'll see you guys soon," says Drew.

Ryan and Kelly leave the hospital, hand in hand. They are smiling because despite hardships, they made it through.


End file.
